the_t1_compendiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Gaming
Meta gaming is probably the easiest role play taboo to commit unintentionally. The line that divides character from writer can be very blurry at times, especially when it comes to separating what information a writer has and which information a character has. The very basic definition of meta gaming is using knowledge that your character does not possess to aid your role play. Unfortunately, the dynamic of role play makes it impossible to not metagame. I’m going to try to tackle this in two parts, one for combat and one for storyline role play as well as to try to draw a line between what is acceptable. Bare with me because it is a very gray area we are about to embark upon. Combat It is far less confusing when it comes to combat because there is not a plot involved or longevity. With combat, you fight and then it’s done and over. It is not drawn out and does not need the same sort of maintenance to exist beyond the fight. You can meta game before the fight even starts. Often times, a fight is scheduled. You plan to fight so and so on a certain date. You may have access to their bio or know about the character they plan on using. It might be tempting to have a look and adjust your own bio or character’s ability to counter the character you are fighting. If you notice your opponent uses fire so you load your character up with water abilities to counter, this is meta gaming. Have faith in your character! If you don’t have faith in the abilities that they already possess, then you probably should reconsider your method for character creation. When a post is written it contains a lot of different types of information. Some of it is background information for the sake of legality in the role play, some has information to broaden the character and demonstrate things like their personality and thought process, other bits of information is just fluff and then there is the information that your character actually bares witness to. As an audience and writer, much of your opponents post is information that your character cannot use. The writer learns about what the character intends to do, and in what order. It is your job as a role player to block this out and focus on what your character actually knows. What actions did the opposing character actually do? Well, rely on their senses… can he feel it, hear it, see it, smell it or taste it? If your character is incapable of using any of their senses to gain the knowledge, they your character doesn’t know it. If you struggle to keep what you know from what your character knows, copy the post and strike through anything that is not relevant. Then, you know what your character is able to react to. Part of avoiding meta gaming relies on an honor system of sorts. If someone is running at you, even though the post told you what is coming next, your character is not going to know which of the bazillion attacks the opponent is going to use. If your character always conveniently react in a way to avoid it before it happens, that is meta gaming. However, it isn’t the easiest infringement to enforce. It is hard to prove beyond the most blatant offenses and it relies heavily on the role player being honest, mature and professional enough to avoid doing it. Storyline Storyline is where it becomes very fuzzy because there is a plot involved. You are trying to tell a story with other people. Sometimes you are going to guide your character in a certain fashion because without a little tampering, nothing would happen in the role play. Your character might not ever encounter another. If you, as the writer, know that characters are gathering at a tavern, while your character has no reason to be at the tavern but you position him there so that he could cross paths with the group and actually have something to role play… is it meta gaming… technically. However, no one is going to think less of you for it. The real problem with meta gaming in storyline comes from those using it with malicious intent to further their own agenda. Personally, I feel this is a logical claim and really doesn’t need to be explained further… however, this is role play so let me elaborate. If you are using information to guide your character to further an agreed upon plot, or advance the role play in the right direction, it is most likely that no one is going to have a problem with this and in some cases it might be needed. Now, if you are using information to kill people’s character, disrupt what’s happening,or prevents people from enjoying the experience you will likely face a lot of resistance and judgement.